Breaking Dawn:Dawn of Twilight
by Yunaman
Summary: Bella and Edward have just married and all seems well, until a beggar performs a ritual to have a demon possess Bella. Over time other demons go inside her head and fight for possesion of her mind as she slowly develops split personality. Can she keep her sanity, while pregnant with a half-vampire baby?


Breaking Dawn: Dawn of Twilight

Chapter 1:Brazilian Boogaloo

Bella Swan was prancing around the streets of Rio de Janeiro with her new husband Edward Cullen, whom she had recently married. They were now on their honeymoon and for now Bella enjoyed every moment of it. She enjoyed eating Brazilian food, playing football and laughing like brazilians. As they walked the street Bella saw a poor old beggar on the street begging for money.

''Please spare change for a poor old man...'' He said sadly like a violin.

''Oh, you poor little soul. Don't worry I'll help you.'' Bella said and took out of her handbag some american coins and gave him the money.

Just as the money fell in the old beggar's hat he yelled''NOW!''

Suddenly a group of men in black masks appeared out of the undergrowth and pounced on Edward and Bella. They were wielding knifes in one hand and daggers in the other.  
One of the guys was dual-wielding a sniper riffle. They tried to stab the fuck out of the young couple, but Edward used his vampiric forcefield that all high ranking vampires had to protect Bella from the vicious knife attacks. Bella punched on eof gyus in the stomach, making him vomit his insides and instantly die. She then kicked two of the other guys in the esophagus at the same time with a double crain kick. The bad guys look shooken, but they still continued to attack, since they were fierless and mindless drones.

They guy with the sniper shot out a bullet, whose trajectory fired past Bella and scraped her neck lightly and hit the wall. Bella fell in Edwards's hands in pain.

''BELLA ARE YOU OKAY?'' Edward asked her.

''Stop yelling! I'm fine.'' She then killed a guy with her kung-fu to proove it. Edward then bit two of the people and drank all of their blood in seconds. Their lifeless bodies were used by the brazilian children for toys, since the people in this area were poor and dirty MMO players.

Now only the sniper guy was left. He tried to scope Bella's heart, but as he masterfully shot Edward used his speed to block the attack by taking the bullet in his body.  
He shoved his hand in the wound and started to ruffle around it covering the sniper with blood as the sniper watched in horror and anticipation. Edward took out the bullet and flinged it into the sniper's forehead killing him in place. Bella gasped.

Meanwhile, things were going according to plan for the beggar. They were meerly a distraction. He took out his giant aboriginal didgeridoo and loaded it with a poisonous dart covered in Uranium-235 and shot it at Bella's neck in the part where the bullet brushed against. The needle made Bella half-faint. Edward looked concerned and tried to suck out the poison as best as could without using his vampiric teeth, but to no avail. The poison was super fast and had reached her heart by this point, but this was not deadly poison.  
It was something other. Only the beggar know. After the beggr shot the needle it looked as though his inner essence or something had flown away from him and he fell on the ground, his head brutally splaterring against the floor like a watermelon.

Edward looked closely at his head and dusted it and he found a stick of C4 explosive rigger to a detonator hidden in the guy's brain. And the detonator said 00:04. Suddenly melancholic music played in Edward's brain as he had to do somethng. He grabbed Bella and tried to run using his super speed. Behind him the old beggar's body exploded into pieces and started to make the building crumble. The building then started to fall towards Edward, but he manged to slip out of its grasp along with Bella. Sadly a puppy had been killed. This puppy would weigh on Edward's concience. A signal tear fell down his face in silent sadness.

LATER

Edward didn't know what to do. Bella was severly injured and he had to find a doctor. He took her to a brazilian doctor who gave him medicine and told him to have him rest her. Which he did.

Back in their honey moon house he left Bella to lie on the couch and after some time Bella woke up. She seemed ok.

''Bella, are you ok?''

''Yeah, I'm fine. What the hell happened?''

''That beggar guy tried to kill you with poison and then tried to blow me up. But he's dead now and you're fine. So it's ok.''

Bella smiled. ''You know, Edward. I might still be recovering, but I just realised something. We haven't consumated the marriage yet. We should maybe try it.''

''Out of the question. I'm a vampire and vampire sex is very dangerous and kinky. I might kill you or something.''

''Oh, c'mon. Don't be such a tease. Let's just do it. I can already see you get a boner. I know you watch me sleep.''

''That's a lie!'' Edward shamefully was hiding his boner in sheer frustration.

Bella climed atop Edward and tried to seduce him by running a finger down his ballsack through Edward's pants. Edward's erection got even harded and he was ready to intercourse. They both went to the bedroom to change.

IN THE BEDROOM

Bella had already put her sluttiest underwear on. She wore a black velvet corsetbra with stockings and black highlights. Edward entered the room only in his boxers and was looking at her rather embrassed.

''What's wrong?'' Bella asked.

''It's just I haven't done this in 200 years.''

''Don't worry. It'll come naturally.''

''But what if I hurt you.''

''Don't think of that.'' Bella said and removed his boxers. She then started to suck on Edward's thick 8 inch vampire weiner. She gargled the dick like a cheap prostitute as Edward looked on with fear and envy. He had never seen someone do this. After all he had been used to the early 18th centutu type of sex like sex in the misionary position for the sole purpose of procreation in the dark through the bed covers. He though that the sluttiest thing ever and that he'd done was misionary position not for procreation.

Anyway, Bella licked the entire pole from gland to bottom and played masterfully with his scrotum using her tongue. Suddenly Edward couldn't take it anymore and his Vampire instincts made him grab her head and force her on his savagely like an animal, making her deep throat his dick effectively. Bella surprisingly didn't seem to mind the whole thing so she enjoyed choking on her dear Edward's big phallus. Bella fingered her vagina hastily as Edward made her gargle the precum and 200 year old vampire smegma that had lodged itself in the back of his foreskin. He then quickly came 33 oz. of hot vampiric semen in her mouth. Bella stopped sucking and spat out the nasty concoction from her mouth all over herself and into her belly button.

''So sorry, Bella.'' Edward awkwardly scarthed his neck.

''You kidding. I loved it. Now let's get to the actual fucking.''

Now both of them were on the bed. Bella was now naked and layed on the bed on pillows as Edward was ready to slip his agonizing pole in her salamy locker.

''You ready for this?''

''Ready as I'll ever be.''

And with that Edward slammed his dick full force into her, shatter her hymen and supersonic speed, which launched it into the skies and the hymen burned up in the atmosphere.  
Her savege dick ravaged his plush inside as she moaned in pleasure. Bella couldn't believe it, but her virginity was being taken by a vampire who was savagely impaling her vagina on his powercock. She nejoyed this a lot. Edward shoved his dick head as deep as possible so the taste buds on his foreskin could taste Bella's virgin pussy.  
It was a little known fact that vampire can suck blood through their dicks via a urethral vacuum. This is how they feed on menstruating women. This is why they are womanizers.  
Luckily Bella wasn't in her period.

As she took the hard dicking. Bella held against Edward's back making grooved in it from all of the hardcore fucking. This made Edward go faster and more savagely.

''OH YEAH!'' Edward yelled as his dick now tickled her cervix giving her multiple chain orgasms. Bella was in sex heaven and she was fucking the Gods. Except she wasn't.  
She was fucking Edward. Her Zeus, her Apollo, her Dionysius, her Heracles if you will. Edward was her man for her.

The rough sex was coming to a close and with good reason. Edward had by now been fucking her for 16 minutes on enad and despite that they were on island her moans could be heard on mainland Rio de Janeiro and offended the tourist who were there to see the statue of Jesus. Edward's dick swelled and then released the conents of his balls.  
The cum stained then insides of Bella like a flood and some of super powerfull vampire spematozoa reached Bella's egg and they fused. Bella was impragnated.

Edward took out his dick from her cum-filled cave. and he said:''Are you okay?''

''Yeah.'' Bella just layed there, not brused or hurt, but trying to overcome herself from the epic fuck. Suddenly her stomach growled. She was hungry. Due to the strong vampire pregnancy. The baby had already implanted itself in her womb and was now pregnant. ''I'm gonna go for a snack.'' She said and went to the kitchen.

She opened the fridge door and ate a whole block of chees and then started to eat some pickles. As she ate them she farted hard.

''What was that, honey?''

''Oh, nothing. Just an earthquake.'' She kept eating pickles, but just as she ate them she froze in place. Something had overcame her. It was from the needle the beggar had shot.

You see the beggar had actually ritualistically shot the demon Calorite to parasitically live inside hera t cost of his own life. The demon travelled via bloodstream to her brain where it had settled in her hippocampus. There he assumed control of her subconciousness and could now control Bella's body. The demon Calorite was a mid-level fire elemental and demon who had an odd fixation with anuses. He looked like Akuma from street fighter, except redder and he ha dfire for clothes.

''Listen to me, Bella Swan. It is I Calorite who control your body and mind. You must obbey.'' He said.

''Yes. I must.'' Bella said thining this was her normal brain and that these were actually her own thoughts. She only heard him subconsiously.

''Now instead of eating that pickle, take it and shove it up Edward's asshole.''

''Why?''

''Just do it. I command thee!''

She suddenly had the idea to shove a pickle in her husband's ass. She didn't know why, but she decided to do it. She went into the bedroom. Edward had put on his pants by now.

''Oh, hi Bella. Come to bed. It's getting late.''

''This pickle is going up your ass, Edward.'' She said emotionlessly.

Eward watched her with fear as she approached him with the 10 inch long and 4 inch wide pickle in her hand towards him. Her shadow leaned over him.

''What are you doing Bella? Don't. Go back. Stop.''

But nothing could stop her. She overpowered him with Calorite's power and tried to removed his pants, but Edward resisted. Unluckily for him Bella also was possesed by a second spirit. The little puppy's spirit which Edward could safe had hidden in her for safety, but Calorite corrupted it into an evil demon dog who now took control of her.  
She started to bark and savagelt ripper apart Edward's pants with her teeth. Her mouth was foaming as though she had rabies. She then rapidally shoved the pickle up Edward's ass until she shoved most of it in there. Edward moaned in pain and tried to run away, but she forced it deeper and deeper until the entirety of the vegetable disappeared in Edward's anus. She then fell on him, Calorite having loss control of her. She then looked at Edward shocked.

''What the hell was that, Bella?''

''I don't know. I'm scared.'' They hugged.

Meanwhile in Bella's hippocampus Calorite gloated. ''I don't seem to have full control over her, but soon I will. All I have to do is brek her concience. MUHAHHAHAHA!''

END of chapter 1 


End file.
